Blue Eyed Monster
by Soratopioggia
Summary: In spring the girl meets the blue eyed monster. Coincidentally, it isn't on the night of the 60s dance that he meets her, nor was it in the classroom full of disgusting students that he finally lays his – the teacher's – eyes on her beauty.


**Why hello there, sunshines~ Sora here XD it's my first slight Klaus/Elena fanfic**

**so don't judge to much please? o3o actually judge all ya want~ ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did I would take Klaus back**

**along with Kol *^***

* * *

_In_

_Spring_

_The_

_Girl_

_Meets_

_The_

_Blue_

_Eyed_

_Monster_

* * *

Coincidentally, it isn't on the night of the 60s dance that he meets her, nor was it in the classroom full of _disgusting _students that he finally lays his – _the teacher's _– eyes on her beauty.

It's actually during one uneventful night stroll, back in late spring, that he meets the brunette. Instantly, he's intrigued. She looks so much like _her_ that he actually finds himself doing a double take and straining to hear the familiar heartbeat of a human's heart. He knows, surely he knows, that she's Elena Gilbert and not someone else. How can she manage to look so much like Katherine – _Katherina – _but so different?

Fixing his steel, blue eyes upon the brunette's unique beauty, he scales her up and down, trying to spot the differences between her and the other Petrova women.

The untamable Petrova fire is present in her _– of course it is _– and he outwardly lets a smirk bloom upon his handsome face. He watches her from the shadows – trailing her from afar – as he takes in the sight of her, almost like he was trying to burn the image of her hair, eyes, lips, hands, and body into his very mind.

It frustrates him to no end to find the unmistakable pull towards the brunette's blood _– or was it the brunette herself? _– so strong and terrifying that he unconsciously takes half a step back to distant himself away from the girl even further. He must wait, that's what he been telling himself over and over these last couple of weeks. Wait. It's not time yet, he needs more time to organize the final plan that will make him a complete hybrid.

He's using her and he knows it, but the fact that the girl somehow has a hold over him knocks against the base of his skull and manages to make his teeth clench painfully together in anger.

Taking a full step back this time, he pivots himself around as he begins to sink deeper into the darkness again, until a quiet scream of pain makes him stop and hesitates for a second. He easily recognizes her voice. How couldn't he? It's a melody that sings out to him that no other voice can. It was the same voice the very Katherine Pierce used back in her human days when she was still innocent like a doe eyed deer.

He stops and waits.

_10 seconds pass…. _

_30 seconds pass…._

_50 seconds pass…._

_60-_

A short whimper is uttered out under her ragged breathing as he hears the sound of her red converses scratch along the cream colored pavement of the sidewalk, struggling to get up.

_Smart girl._

He lets out a humorless chuckle before turning around, fully facing the brunette's back, and stepping out of the shadow's warmth. Clearing his throat loud enough to attract the young girl's attention, he plastered on a fake gentleman smile as he slowly makes his way over.

"Do you need help there, sweetheart?"

His British accent rings out among the tall dark buildings and out into the deserted road.

He's instantly pleased when a obvious shiver crawls down her back making goosebumps rise along her slender, pale arms. It's clear to him that she doesn't trust him, but then again, who would? It's entertaining enough for him to bask in the pleasures of her uncomfortable behavior rather than to see her quiver in absolute fear if she had known who he was, though he highly did doubt it.

"….no thank you. I can see to this myself, but thanks anyway."

Raising an eyebrow at the blunt refusal, he then let out another humorless laugh that seemed to scratch against the surface of glass.

The young female gained another shiver that slithered down her spine slowly at the hollow laugh that erupted from the British gentleman from behind her. It honestly made her wonder, who in the world was this handsome yet dark man? Unfortunately for her, she was dancing right into the palm of his hand.

"Oh, love, I wasn't asking."

A maniacal grin replaced the nice, easygoing smile of his as blurred over to the helpless _– she was anything but helpless, after all she is a Petrova –_ girl at inhuman speed. His eyes zoomed in on the brunette, waiting for the one hundred dollar reaction that was about to come from her. Of course, she certainly didn't disappoint.

"Vampire…."

She breathed the word out breathlessly, almost like it was a sin to say that very word. Her chocolate eyes seemed to widen slightly, showing off her doe like eyes, before it returned to normal and she turned her head away from him, trying very hard to calm the frantic beating of her own heart.

"Now was that too hard, love?"

Dropping down to a crouch beside the fallen girl, he tilted his head to the side –_ a sinister smile on his cherry lips – _ as the dim streetlamps shone onto his blond tussled hair and lit up his icy eyes.

To any other girl, he would've seemed like the usual bad boy who girls would gladly throw their selves at him, but to _her _he was something else entirely and he certainly did enjoy the way her frantic heart hadn't slowed down a bit after all this time.

Extending out his right hand, he brushed the tips of his fingers against her cheekbone as he let the pads of his fingers drag down slowly towards her chin, basking in the pleasures of her shivering _– shaking – _in fear before him.

"W…what are you doing? Who are you?"

He's certainly impressed by the strong resolve in her voice despite the fact that he frightened her. The Petrova fire indeed. He thinks that, maybe this is one thing he already admires about her. The determination not to back down to a bigger and stronger opponent.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So many questions, so little time. I'm surprised that the Salvatore twins haven't appeared around the corner and whisk you away, Elena. A fight I take it?"

He watched enthralled at the sight of her as her breath hitches a bit at the mention of the Salvatore brothers and certainly at the fact that he somehow knows her name.

"You…..how do you-"

"Know the Salvatore brothers? No worries about that, darling, everything will be answered soon."

His expression softens a bit as he caresses her cheek tenderly while staring into the endless pools of chocolate that looked frozen in fear. Blue clashes with brown, one never looking away from the other as they both seemed to be enchanted. She…looks so much like _her_ _– so much more than Katherine ever does_ _– _that it almost brings out the unwanted memories from back then and those _feelings._

"…"

They both fall into a deathly silence, one not knowing what to say while the other was relishing in the sight of the other.

Finally the rattling of chains breaks the silence as he holds up the gemmed necklace that was once around her slender neck. She only widens her eyes fearfully at the fact that her vervain necklace was easily taken away from her.

"Give that back!"

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."

He sends her a cocky smirk before it dissipates in an instant as he stares intently into her beautiful orbs, his pupil beginning to dilate.

"You will forget this ever happen. You never met me, nor have you ever seen me anywhere before. But-"

He gives her his signature smirk one last time before disappearing in a soft breeze and leaving behind the last words of his compulsion.

"-you will remember the name, Klaus Mikaelson. Forever and always."


End file.
